Innocence in you
by Zordan999
Summary: CH 4!.What if Innocence itself wants to live a human's life? God is looking for a pure body and soul. History repeats itself. What kind of changes will arise in the Black Order after an unexpected incident?Trial awaits you.AllenxLenalee
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own DGM**

**-man**

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**CHAPTER 1  
**

**Innocence in you**

There are many types of silence. Calm silence, warm silence, cold silence... But the one that Lenalee was dreaming about wasn't neither of them. It was silence, which was full of emptiness.

Ruins were all around her and she wanted to scream, but in this empty space it was imposable...

In this dream her hair was long and she wasn't wearing her dark boot's blood chains. She wasn't exorcist. She was just a girl, who was scared to death.

Her mind was suddenly filled with one image: _Allen-kun, Allen-kun ... You are the only one, who understands...Bring me back to my world, Allen-kun..._

She was trying to recall his warm smile, his sad and yet bright eyes...It was the only way that could keep her alive in this nightmare. It was the only thing that could help her not to fall any further.

_Allen-kun._

_Lenalee..._

She heard his voice. It was as if the light came out from somewhere.

_Lenalee, I am here..._

Lenalee's violet eyes were sparkling with tears as she was struggling to turn to it. She couldn't even move her hand towards that warm light_. _

_Allen-kun, I can't... Please,_

Suddenly he appeared in front of her, with his usual smile but something was wrong about him. His eyes were different. They weren't evil or frightening. They just weren't Allen's eyes and his pentagram scar was gone.

Lenalee stopped struggling and looked into the eyes of that stranger.

_Who are you?_

Stranger chuckled to himself, exactly like Allen and bowed as gentleman.

_I am Innocence, _he said and smiled at her. _I thought that you wouldn't be scared if I appeared like this in front of you._

Lenalee didn't know what to say, so she just asked: _What do you want from me?_

Innocence just continued smiling and than slowly came closer to her unmoving body. _I need you to take me with you._

Lenalee's eyes widened.

_What do you m-_

But she didn't get the chance to finish as Innocence pressed his lips to hers.

Something happened. Lenalee could feel the hot aura of the stranger getting stronger and stronger. She was dumbed by his power. She couldn't feel his lips, nor his eyes anymore. The light came from him and in one flash he vanished. Lenalee opened her eyes and saw the sphere of light in front of her. Everything else was dark.

Young waman was in shock as she felt that sphere slowly moving into her body. Lenalee burned...

***

"Lenalee-sama! Lenalee-sama!!! Open your eyes, Lenalee-sama!"

Head nurse was desperate. Fifteen minuted ago someone smashed the door open with female exorcist in his hands. It was non other than Allen Walker. He had a look of a madman. She never saw him like this.

"Head nurse! HURRY!! Lenalee!" He was shouting like crazy. As head nurse was trying to get hold of Lenalee's fragile body, he was telling her what happened, but she couldn't understand a half of it because of his trembling voice.

"I found her near the bathrooms on the third floor, she was ... She was throwing up and... the blood was everywhere...I...but why the blood...I ... I think she has a high fever...Head nurse, please DO SOMETHING! The blood!" his body was shaking uncontrollably as he was watching head nurse cleaning Lenalee's face.

"I must ask you to leave Walker, I will need to check her out properly."

"But-"

"No '_but_' Walker, you have done enough,"

With that Allen left. It was tearig his chest apart but he had to. With the pale face he sat on the chair outside the room, when he saw Lenalee's older brother making his way towards the office.

They didn't make any eye contact when Komui passed him and shut the door of the room where Lenalee lay behind him.

When he did that, Allen had the feeling that some kind of a string was cut off between him and an ill girl. Hard sob left his chest and silent tears started to roll down his face.

He couldn't understand why he was so shocked by this. He was used to seeing his comrades injured or even on the verge of death. He even saw Lenalee in such a bad shape that she couldn't walk anymore... So why now... Something was wrong. Something was off with her illness or whatever it was.

He only knew that something deep within him was denying what he saw today.

***

It was only after the midnight when Nurse came out. Allen immediately sprung to his feet and from the look on her face he understood that he was allowed to go inside. Without any hesitation he stepped into the room.

When he saw Lenalee on the bed, clean, pure and without any trail of blood on her body, the stone fell off of his heart. He slowly made his way to her but stopped, when saw Komui sitting near the wall, opposite to the bed.

Komui's face was pale and his eyes were red. No doubt he was exhausted and worried. Allen was watching him, trying to make an eye contact as the sign of the approval. It was as if an invisible line was all around Lenalee's bed and Komui was it's guard. When Komui caught young exorcist's look he slowly nodded.

Allen came closer to Lenalee and silently took the place as near as he could to her bed. She was sleeping with a calm look on her face as if nothing has happened.

Komui stood up and placed his hand on Allen's shoulder. Allen thought that he would murder him but Komui just said "I will go now Allen-kun, take care of her,_ **for now**_," And with that he left.

Allen sat there for a long time. After a while he risked to call her name.

"Lenalee..." He whispered.

While watching her, Allen, without further thinking, gently placed his hand on hers

Suddenly the tear fell down from his left eye. It was a tear of blood. His eye was bleeding. It hurt like hell but he didn't dare to let go of her hand. Something was odd. He couldn't help but notice that Lenalee herself felt different. No, not different... New. His body started to burn and his mind went blank. He knew this feeling..._No, now is not the time for you to come out...14. _He thought with all his strength and fainted.

***

First thing Komui did, when he shut the door of the hospital wing, was to go to Hevlaska.

When he arrived, giant exorcist, who was the guardian of innocenece within the order, said: "Komui, I know why you are here,"

Komui looked seriously at her. "Hevlaska, Lenalee..."

"I know. Bring her to me after she wakes up. There are things we need to confirm,"

After that they were silent. Hevlaska, feeling that Komui was at his limit, touched his face gently and said, "No worries my dearest friend. I am sure God's intentions aren't to harm her. Maybe we will even witness a miracle,"

"Hevlaska, what do you mean?"

Hevlaska smiled her usual mysterious smile, "I don't know yet, but I am sure something wonderful has happened tonight,"

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own DGM._**

**_This is my first time writing serious story about Lenalee and Allen. Thanks for reviews and I hope Hoshino gets better. :o) _**

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Innocence in you**

**CHAPTER 2**

First thing Lenalee saw, when she opened her eyes, was blackness. At first she thought , that she was dreaming again, but then she felt gravity and the weight of her own body. She realised, that it must be the night outside.

Room was very familiar.

_I must be in a hospital wing. _

She hated this place. Even though they moved to another Headquarters, she still hated every single room and hall, where she had to mourn over her comrades. She hated these hospital beds, where she was totally useless to everyone as an exorcist.

Lenalee slowly turned her head to the side and allowed her eyes to catch up with the darkness around her. She was so used to the dark places, that it was no problem for her to make out her surroundings. She let out a soundless noise of surprise, when she saw Allen Walker on the sick-bed next to hers.

He was sleeping soundly.

His chest was moving, as he was breathing deeply. Lenalee was watching him for a while, as the moonlight touched his face and his white hair. It was luminescent and she thought how beautiful it was.

Warm feelings filled her heart.

Suddenly the pain strike Lenalee's insides. She thought her head would explode and she screamed. It wasn't the pain she was used to. It was both physical and emotional and she couldn't help but scream.

And the person she saw in her dream appeared in front of her and she heard his voice.

_"Don't Lenalee, don't...It will hurt even more..."_

She couldn't take it any longer._ Someone, someone..._

_"_LENALEE!"

Allen was holding tightly Lenalee's fragile shoulders as the girl was trying to get rid of all that pain.

"Lenalee, lenalee..." Allen was in shock, he didn't know how to help her and that was driving him crazy. Out of nowhere Komui burst in.

"What happened Allen-kun?!" Komui asked, but when he saw Allen's desperate look he touched Allen's hand, which was squeezing Lenalee's shoulder. With the pale face he said:

"We will take her to Hevlaska," He looked at the boy and Allen slowly let go of his sister.

Komui, holding Lenalee, without any further word went to Hevlaska. Allen followed him with his hand on his left eye. It was aching.

When they finally arrived, Allen saw everyone, starting from generals to exorcists, were gathered there. Except for Chaoji, Timothy and Kanda, who were on the mission. Lavi and Bookman, standing and looking at them with scanning gaze, were standing close to him. The momet Lavi saw Lenalee, his face turned white. Bookman looked at him and shook his head. Lavi remained on his place and he clenched his hand into fist.

"Komui, give Lenalee to me," Hevlaska's mighty voice was echoing around the chamber.

Komui handed his sister to Hevlaska and she took her very gently and touched her forehead with her own. Allen's heart was reacting to every movement she made.

Lenalee stopped fidgeting and her face was now peaceful. Hevlaska's lips formed the smile "Oh dear, as I expected..."she said. Komui, who looked alarmed by Hevlaska's reaction, said in a trembling voice, "Hevlaska, be so kind and explain!"

Hevlaska was quiet for a minute. Then looked at everyone and said,"My friends, something very exciting has happened."

Everyone in the hole was gulping each and every word of hers. Miranda's eyes were red and Krory was nervously biting his nails. (_Ouch!_)

"Everyone, innocence will soon appear in our Order, but not as a weapon, but as a human being."

Nobody understood.

Hevlaska tried once again, "Innocence will be born in our world, with this girl's help,"

Again. No reaction.

Hevlaska sighed. "Lenalee Lee is pregnant."

The hole was smashed by silence. Nobody dared to move.

Then suddenly, as if everyone has practised it, all the heads of exorcists, scientists and generals turned to Allen Walker, who was standing there with the same disbelieving expression on his face as his comrades .

From his experiences with general Cross and to his utter disappointment he gripped the situation very quickly. "Oh no..."

"ALLEN WALKER!"

The smell of something burning reached Allen's nose. What he saw was enough to destroy several Noahs. Komui, with flames around him, was standing in front of him like the statue of the Death God itself.

Allen's first reaction, simply out of the self-preservation reflex, was to point in Lavi's direction, but then realised, that it wouldn't make any difference. Lavi, according to the fact, that his own self-preservation was on an abnormally high level, wouldn't dare to do anything to Lenalee. Everyone knew that.

"Komui, I swear, I didn't do anything!" Allen was trying to defend himself, but it was impossible to make Komui listen.

"You will pay for this Walker! I knew from the start, that there was something wrong with your innocence face...You are a devil in disguise!"

"Komui, please! I don't see Lenalee in that way! Really! I wouldn't-"

"SO NOW YOU ARE SAYING THAT LENALEE IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH OR WORTH OF YOUR ATTENTION?"

_This guy is insane_... Allen thought. He was getting really angry now.

"Komui, I respect Lenalee very much, that is why, if it were really me, I wouldn't deny it" he looked straight into Komui's eyes. His own emotions overflowing by the words, which Hevlaska said "And I can assure you that I will beat, whoever did this to her, to death for not showing himself up tonight."

Everyone was staring at Komui and Allen. Nobody ever experianced something like this. It was the first time, that their Supervisor had turned his fangs towards the cursed exorcist.

Suddenly Hevlaska's voice interrupted their silent battle. "I believe that Walker is innocent Komui,"

Komui, still looking at Allen with the bassilisk stare, asked ironically "Oh, is that really so, Hevlaska? Don't tell me, you were also charmed by this...this .._.by the_ _the one who turned my precious Lenalee's pureness into the dust_?"

Allen could feel everyone's glare.

Hevlaska sighed "I can't explain it better than this. You see, Lenalle bears the child of the Holy power."

The hole was suddenly filled with tiny whispers. Lavi and Bookman were staring at Hevlaska with wild looks.

Komui, finally turned to her and fixed his glasses. "What do you mean?"

Hevlaska smiled and simply said

"Lenalee is about to bring the son of God in our world."

Allen's eyes widened.

_Lenalee...  
_

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Wow! Finished!**

**I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own DGM**_

_**Hi! I am so sorry for such a delay. I had lots and lots of work to do! But I got into university and now I am VERY HAPPY!!! Now I have a little bit of time, so I decided to write another chapter!**_

_**Oh, I made an AMW anout Allen x Lenalee, hope you will check it out it on Youtube.**_

_**Link is here: search on youtube** Allen Lenalee gravity** by **CaucasusG, **  
**_

.com/watch?v=UxFbRDf7eEA

**Innocence in you**

**CHAPTER 3**

Allen! How come you are not eating anything???

It has been exactly nine days, twelve hours and thirty minutes after Hevlaska's statement. Allen and Lavi were sitting in the cafeteria and enjoying their meal. Well at least Lavi was. They just returned from the mission and Lavi was sure that Allen would eat everything, that Jerry had already prepared for him, but unfortunately his younger comrade was sitting there with the dark cloud of depression above his head.

Lavi knew what was on his mind. Allen Walker was the only one who was asked to stay in room where Hevlaska revealed the shocking news about lenalee's condition. Because of Lavi's position as a Bookman, he and that old panda were allowed to have a record of what was said in that dark room.

_No wonder_, Lavi thought, _Allen is like this._

Without any warning he punched young exorcist into his back, which made Allen bump his head hard on the table.

"Lavi! What was that for?!"

Lavi grinned widely, "Cheer up, Allen! I know that you are the only person in the Order, that is not allowed to visit Lenalee, but that isn't the end of the world! Right?"

"You know what? Now I understand why that Bakanda is always trying to kill you..." Said Allen. Lavi was ready for his fist to appear but instead of that Allen's eyes turned empty again as he was starring at his empty plate.

"_Allen Walker, from now on you have to hold the distance between you and this girl. She bears an enormous energy of innocence in her body. You, in your position are not safe here, nor is she. We don't know when will ... he, the 14t__h__appear. So... Don't go near her, if her life means something to you. " _

These were words, that Hevlaska said to him.

Allen sighed. He didn't want to admit this to himself, but he was missing that girl's presence. Of course they weren't together all the time because of the missions, but... Now he couldn't be with her because of _himself..._ because of the thing implanted in him...

Lavi was watching him closely.

"Hey, I am gonna go and visit her. Do you want me to give her something? Last time you gave me that letter."

Allen turned to him. "No thanks. Timcanpy will take it,"

"Oh, alright than. I am off," Lavi waved to Allen and disappeared. Suddenly something tickled Allen on his neck and Timcanpy flew out of his clothes. Allen's expression changed ubruptly. He catched golem and slowly, without anyone noticing him, walked out from cafeteria towards his room. He locked the door, making sure that Link wasn't hiding somewhere in his room and sat down on his bed, placing Timcanpy on the table next to him. Golem seemed to be very pleased as he opened his mouth and Lenalee's face smiled at Allen from the recording.

"_Hello Allen-kun, how are you doing? Thanks for the letter, I laughed very hard at the part with Thimothy. He must really like you, Allen-kun"_ she was silent for a while just smiling warmly. Allen was watching her and his heart suddenly started to ache. What was wrong with him... ? _"I am very glad that Timcanpy can keep us in contact. I know why you are not allowed to see me but it doesn't matter Allen-kun, because I am always thinking of you. I am wandering how you are doing and I am very worried about you going on the missions. By the way how did this one go? Are you wounded? I hope you are taking good care of yourself"_Allen amiled. typical lenalee_." I am doing pretty well. See? "_She pointed at her belly. It was a bit bigger now. "_Komui is totally obsessed with the baby, bying things and stuff. You know I didn't wat to admit this but I am starting to be jealous of this baby. This is the first time seeing my brother so excited about something other than me. I am pretty excited too. I hope it will be healthy. It will be born in seven weeks. Hevlaska told me. So I guess I will be able to see it soon... I hope you will be able to see it soon" _Her eyes were sad, but she was smiling. "_Let me know how you re doing Allen-kun...I can't continue,I hear Head Nurse coming this way. I miss you, Allen-kun."_

With that recording stopped. Allen was sitting there, silent. _Lenalee...._

_Allen-kun..._

Lenalee was sitting on her bed, while watching the sun setting from the window in the hospital wing. Head Nurse told her, that she was doing a great job, containing such an amount of the Devine power in her body. Most of younger and inexperienced nurses were not able to come close to Lenalee. The radiation of innocence from her body was able to create some unpleasing sounds and really strong waves, that they were not able to bear.

Lenalee sighed. She turned her head slowly towards the door of her room and saw _him_. Sitting on the chair, faintly glowing with the green light.

"It is you, again..."

After that dream she used to see him everyday. No one else was able to notice his presence, but he was there, always watching her closely with those familiar gray eyes...But they were not _his _eyes. They were mot Allen's eyes.

Innocence smiled at her with Allen's lips. Not saying a word just watching her.

"Why did you choose me?" Lenalee asked. She was asking him everyday, not receiving any answer. But she would still ask the same question everyday. His eyes were not moving, but his body suddenly floated up and in instant he was next to her. It was the first time, that he moved so close to her, apart from that dream. Lenalee could feel, how her body was reacting to every single movement that he made. It was as if the innocence inside her was calling him.

_"Because you are capable of loving, in a full meaning of the word..." _He whispered while smiling at her.

_.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_**Ok, it was short but I hope you enjoyed it a bit. AAARGH!!! Lack of inspiration! I promise, it will get better!!!**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_SOOOO, I got into college. YAY!_

_Now I have some time, so I hope you will enjoy next chapter._

_**I don't own DGM**. If I could, Lenalee and Allen would be together for a loooong time now!_

_SORRY for mistakes. I am still learning English._

**CHAPTER 4**

'HE IS SO DEAD! KOMUI! WHERE ARE YOU!'

Tall man, with spiky hair and Australian accent burst into Komui Lee's deserted office, followed by a nerdy looking young scientist.

'Come on Reever, he is worried sick, so just for once…'

'Johnny, I know very well the situation, that he is in, so that's exactly why I think, that he should start doing his work more seriously! KOMUI!'

There was no trace of Supervisor in the office.

Johnny, who was deeply concerned by Lenalee's condition and Allen's so called _stay away from her, for your own and for her own good _thing, shook his head, but remained silent.

'Damn it…Rouvellier arrived this morning and he is furious! I did my best keeping him occupied but he wants to see HIM! I'll go where Lenalee is, you go to Hevlaska's place! DAMN THAT FOOL SUPERVISOR! He knew he was coming and yet…'

Reever was in flames and Johnny slowly went to the deeper chambers of the Order. As he was riding elevator, buried in his own deep thoughts, he heard familiar 'Che' behind him. He turned his head only to see Exorcist Kanda looking at him with his dark eyes, hidden beneath his raven hair.

'Oh, Kanda! Long time no see!'

Exorcist looked at him, as if deciding whether Johnny was worth of his answer.

'Yeah,'

There was uneasy silence. Or so Johnny thought. Kanda seemed he didn't care at all.

'Uhm, are you headed to Hevlaska too, Kanda?'

Again. Kanda looked as if he was deciding between two options: Answer him, or to chop of his head.

'Yeah,'

'I see…'

… _I've got you, under my skin…_

They were riding elevator for five minutes with Frank Sinatra's song playing in the background.

'Nice song… Have you ever heard it?'

'No,'

_I've __got you under my skin__. _

_I've got you deep in the heart of me. So deep in my heart that you're..._

'I guess it is from that CD, Miranda brought from the future… You know, when there was this problem with Akumas in a North American Branch…Nice song, nice song…'

Kanda's face was emotionless.

They finally arrived. As soon as Johnny set his foot out from the elevator he heard Komui's concerned voice.

' Is it because of him? Is it because of the 14th, she reacts this way?'

'Komui, right now Lenalee Lee is a reservoir for the Innocence… She can't stand mentally and physically something, that isn't in harmony with her state…You do understand that, right?'

Johnny could feel Kanda behind him, listening as well.

'I don't want Rouvellier to know about this… He will use everything he can against that boy… Do you understand Hevlaska?'

'Yes I understand…'

Johnny could see Komui walking in circles, thinking fast.

'I'll have to send him on the next mission… Chaoji will stay… Allen will go… Rouvellier won't suspect anything… If he were to stay here, he would immediately notice, that he is the only one not visiting her…'

'Che, so Moyashi is in trouble again?'

Before Johnny could stop him, Kanda went straight to Kamui, looking at him with disgusted look on his face.

'Because of him being implanted by…Whatever…you are sending him with me on the mission?'

Komui frowned.

'Just like cleaning footprints in the snow, so that nobody sees us, I have to bear his presence yet again, so that you won't get busted?'

Johnny tried to stop Kanda but it was too late. Kanda's Mugen was already glistening just inches from Komui's nose.

Komui was frowning even more. 'Kanda, you do understand an importance of this ma-'

'I need you to fix this blade!' Kanda stated with the face like stone, 'You are lucky it was damaged by that filthy monster, while I was on the mission…'

Johnny smiled in relief 'Kanda…'

Kanda was still scanning Komui's face. 'You better do it right, so that I won't have to kill that idiotic Moyashi because of his silly comments…'

Komui just smiled weakly and took Mugen from him 'Sure Kanda, '

When young exorcist was about to depart Hevlaska's headquarters he stopped 'You know, I don't think that Beansprout will approve of this…'And he slowly went to the elevator.

Johnny and Komui were just staring and Komui smiled.

_He cared, in the end he cared._

...

'Allen-kun is going to China?'

Lenalee's eyes were looking into Lavi's eye in disbelief.

'Yeah. It seems that Yuu is going too.'

Only three weeks were remaining for baby to be born and Lenalee was feeling, for her own surprise and for surprise of everyone else, which included generals and whole scientific group, lighter, than she ever felt in her life. It seemed that her Belly was filled with substance lighter than air, and she had the feeling, that she would be floating right now, if her rational mind would allow her to do so.

Lenalee's forehead made a cute movemant as she frowned. 'But with the Arc… It shouldn't be a big problem, right?'

Lenalee had the feeling, that Lavi was hiding something from her.

'Lavi, tell me the truth,' said Lenalee. Lavi was no match for her pleading eyes. He ran his fingers into his red hair.

'Well… He kinda… Well, he won't use the Arc…' said Lavi. Lenalee was still looking at him, as if she didn't understand.

Lavi sighed. 'Komui is sending him on the looong, loooooong mission, which will take months without him using the Arc.'

Lenalee's eyes widened. 'But, why?'Shock was preventing her to think normally.

'It has something to do with… You know what…'Whispered Lavi. He glanced quickly towards black Golem, which was lazily floating in the air and which was recording every single word they were saying.

He slowly took Lenalee's hand and wrote something on her palm with his finger.

_14__th__…_

Lenalee's eyes widened as she gripped the situation right away….

'Because of me…' She whispered, feeling slightly sick and disgusted by herself. 'They think I am in danger and so they are sending hin away just like that? They can't do that…'

Lavi was watching how Lenalee's tears were slowly rolling on her cheeks.

'It is not only because of you… You know, that Rouvellier guy?'Lavi was whispering so lightly, that Lenalee had problems to hear him 'He can do something to Allen, if he knew about your separation, because of the…You know who…'

Lenalee nodded slowly.

'Yeah… I guess Ni-san is doing his best,'

That didn't prevent her tears to stop.

Lavi couldn't help but place his hand on her fragile shoulder.

'You made her cry, Baka Usagi!' Said harsh voice behind Lavi. Lavi turned his head and started to beam.

'YUUUUUUU!' He jumped up and was pressed under Lenalee's bed in one second, Kanda's boot on his face. 'Mnong time mno see, yuu!'

'Che!'

'Kanda!' said Lenalee and wiped her tears with her sleeve. 'You returned today? I am so glad you are O.K…'

Kanda looked at the girl, who apparently was crying a minute ago. He narrowed his eyes. 'So you told her, eh? About me and Moyashi, Baka Usagi…'

'Well, kinda yeah' Said Lavi, softly touching his red pulsing cheek as he was trying to sit back, next to Lenalee. 'Wait, how come _you _know, Yuu?'

Kanda just turned his head away and said 'That sister-complex guy told me.'

'Oh, I see… So your Mugen was damaged?' asked Lavi with innocent eyes.

Suddenly Lavi was pressed under the bed. Again. Kanda's eyes were burning like hell.

'If you tell this to that Shortstack I am going to kill you…'

'Well, you'll have plenty of time on your honeymoon together!' teased Lavi

'Say that again you B A K A U S A G I…!'

'Did you see Allen-kun?' asked Lenalee

Lavi and Kanda turned to her in one instant. 'No,' said Kanda and made her day even more miserable.

'I want to see him so badly,'said Lenalee without realising ,that she said it out loud.

Lavi and Kanda glanced at each other.

'You know Lenalee, I think _now_ it is possible…' said Lavi with the fire of adventure all around him. 'Rouvellier may be problem for someone, but we will just use him in a right way…'

Kanda rolled his eyes.

Lenalee blinked. 'Really? But…'

Lavi touched her lips with his finger and whispered 'shh! Just live it to me. '

Lenalee was still not convinced, 'It's just… I don't want to harm baby nor Allen-kun…'

Lavi smiled, 'You know, Lenalee, beside being Exorcist I am a Bookman. We can handle the situation.'

Kanda was looking at that idiot redhead, disgusted.

'Che! Whatever your plan is don't drag me in it, Baka Usagi!'

...

Finally Allen is going to meet Lenalee... Well, let's hope he will.


End file.
